The 150th Hunger Games: Mutant Meltdown!
by jodiexluvsxanime
Summary: Another year, another slaughter! What makes it better is that it's a Quarter Quell! Welcome to the 150th Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITOL**

President Snow grins to himself. Not a nice grin, a wicked grin for his own special plan. This year was a Quarter Quell... And the _special _area of the Capitol seems to have a lot of... special things.

* * *

Everyone huddles in their homes or in town centre to watch the announcement of the 150th Hunger Games. The districts had been given extra energy just for the occasion.

"Welcome Welcome! Another 25 years have passed and it's time for the Quarter Quell! And as you know, a quarter quell calls for a twist. So, this year will be extra special. This years tributes will not only have to fight to the death against each other, but against mutated beings. Just to remind your wrong-doings during the _attempted _rebellion. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor."

The short anthem plays and the emblem plays on-screen. As soon as that's over, the TV sets shut off.

* * *

**That's right people of fanfiction, this is an SYOT and it's time for the... oddest... Hunger Games yet! Have a happy Quarter Quell and may the odds be _ever _in your favor! It's first come, first serve and NO MARY SUES! They will be put in the blood bath. ALSO: I am accepting forms for stylists or mentors.**

**_Tribute Form..._  
**

****Name:

Age(min 8, max 20):

Gender:

District(and back-up):

Personality(details please):

Appearance(again, details):

Friends and Family:

Tocken(optional):

Interview Strategy:

Training Strategy:

Games Strategy:

Allies?:

Carrer?:

Love?:

Bloodbath?:

Reaped or volunteered?:

Reaped reaction:

Why volunteer?:

Chariot Costume(optional):

Interview Costume(optional):

Reaping day clothing:

Training Score:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Weapon(s):

Why should you win?:

* * *

**Stylist** **_form..._**

Name:

Age:

Apperance:

Personality:

* * *

_**Mentor**** form...**_

Name:

Age:

District:

Apperance:

Personality:

* * *

**Okay, now for sponsor talk. Submitting a tribute will give you 20 points, submitting a stylist or mentor will give you an extra 10 points. Reviewing gives you one point. I'll make sure to keep track, but you can keep track also for your tribute. Remember, it's up to YOU when you want to give your tribute something, so don't forget about them!**

**Price range:**

**Food: 2 points**

**Drink: 3 point**

**Bandages: 5 points**

**Sleeping Bag: 6 points**

**Medicine(pills): 7 points**

**Medicine(cream): 6 points**

**Small weapons(knives, daggers, smoke bombs): 9 points**

**Medium weapons(spears, bow/arrows, big knives): 10 points**

**Large weapons(scythe, bullwhip, sword): 11 points**

**When you say you want food or whatever, please specify. Like say you want food for your tribute, please say what kind of food. Same thing goes for drinks, pills, creams and weapons.**

* * *

Now! Time for Districts, then I'm gone for the day!

District 1 luxury items

District 2 stone work (masonry)

District 3 technology

District 4 fishing

District 5 power

District 6 transportation

District 7 lumber

District 8 textiles

District 9 grain

District 10 livestock

District 11 agriculture

District 12 coal/mining


	2. Update: APRIL 25, 2012

**Just a quick update... waiting for more tributes... BTW: You can submit more than one tribute! Plus, I still need blood bath victims ^^;**

* * *

_**DISTRICTS**_

**District 1** _luxury items_  
BOY:  
GIRL:

**District 2** _stone work (masonry)_  
BOY:  
GIRL:

**District 3** _technology_  
BOY:  
GIRL:

**District 4** _fishing_  
BOY: Taylor Redstein  
GIRL: Yuki Tstaggart

**District 5** _power_  
BOY: Drain Etree  
GIRL: Flora Moonbeam

**District 6** _transportation_  
BOY:  
GIRL:

**District 7** _lumber_  
BOY: Tasi Merkava  
GIRL:

**District 8** _textiles_  
BOY:  
GIRL:

**District 9**_ grain_  
BOY:  
GIRL: Rose Thorn

**District 10**_ livestock_  
BOY:  
GIRL: Expelia Harkk

**District 11** _agriculture_  
BOY:  
GIRL: Jae Rose

**District 12** _coal/mining_  
BOY:  
GIRL:

* * *

**Notice how there's 6 whole districts without a single tribute still...**


	3. District 1: Reapings

**Alright, District one reaping. Short, cause you know, it's just a reaping.**

* * *

Matt picks his small figure out of bed and gets dressed in his perfect white shirt and black pants, attaching a gold pin to it. He brushes his teeth and washes his face, other daily morning rituals. He comes downstairs for a small breakfast of pancakes and bacon.

Not to long later, Matt exits his house with a quick good bye to his parents. He walks outside to the center of town, where everyone gathers to see who will be reaped for the Hunger Games. A boy and a girl. Oh joy.

* * *

Aphrodite walks with her best friend, Sereah to the center of town where they had to choose who was going to the arena. They had just finished training and were now waiting in their designated area. The national anthem plays.

Aphrodite flips her blonde hair and bats her eye lashes at a group of Careers. They wave back with dumbfound smiles and she turns away laughing softly.

A man with bright green hair and pale skin comes onto stage, waving out to the crowd.

"Ladies first?" He grins, a fake grin Aphrodite hated. He swishes his hand around the bowl and flicks a single folded piece of paper out the big bowl. "Jessica Fortuna!"

A brown haired girl, who couldn't possibly be prettier than Aphrodite pales and starts her walk to the stage. Aphrodite rolls her eyes and calls out.

"I volunteer!"

Jessica breathes a heavy sigh of relief and steps down from the stage, even as Aphrtodite pushes her out the way.

"And what might be your name?" The man grins.

"Aphrodite Valebound." She announces proudly, puffing out her chest.

The man smiles again and walks over to the bowl of names for boys, everyone staring in suspense. He flicks a piece of paper out and reads it out loud for all to hear, "Matt Goss."

Everyone who knew him turns to stare at the small blonde. He puts on a smile and walks up to the stage, seeming proud to be going to the Hunger Games.

"I volunteer!" A black-haired male with a strong build announces, about to come up to the stage.

"No!" Matt shrieks. "I wanna go to the Hunger Games and your not gonna take that away from me, got it!" He falls to the ground, swinging at the air and screaming any word her knew. "I wanna go to the Hunger Games! Me, me, me! I get to go to the Capitol! ME! Don't you dare volunte-"

"Okay, sheesh." The career backs off and decides to let the kid go. "Go ahead, go to the arena."

Matt stands up, smirking triumphantly. Aphrodite rolls her eyes and thinks, _Do I really have to go to the arena with this brat?_

"Congratulations to our tributes, Aphrodite Valebound and Matt Goss!" The green-haired man announces. "Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

Peacemakers escort the two tributes to a big building to be visited for the last time.

* * *

Matt's father, the mayor, is the only one to visit him.

"Are you sure you really want to do this?" His father questions. "Do you even know what a weapon is?"

"Yeah, I do!" Matt crosses his arms. "I'm gonna win! I'll kill all the careers!"

The mayor just stares at his only son in shock, surprised at his reaction.

* * *

Aphrodite was visited by many boys she didn't know, nor care to know. Of all different ages and looks. For most, she batted her eye lashes and nodded while they talked. Then they were dragged off by Peacekeepers and the next boy came in.

Finally, Sereah comes in, smirk and all. She sits on the bed next to Aphrodite.

"Make sure you win, Aphrodite!" She laughs. "Everyone will love you if you win! Your named after a goddess, so be one! Make everyone know that!"

"Don't worry, I'll kick all their butts and come back in the most grand way possible." Aphrodite laughs with her friend.

The peacekeepers take Sereah out and in comes her mother, than her father. Both of wish told her good luck and come back soon.


	4. District 2: Reapings

Phoenix wakes up in the morning, groggy and tired. She yawns and sits up, bright light pouring into the room. She rubs the sleep out her hazel eyes and gets up so she could prepare for the reaping. She stands in front of the mirror and combs out her spiky, brown hair very unenthusiastically.

Her attention turns to the prosthetic arm she had obtained while training to become a Career. Mira Bennett, an old friend she hasn't talked too since the incident, came over to help train and severely wounded Phoenix's arm. She sighs and turns her attention away from the arm to pick out a nice outfit for the reaping.

Phoenix decides on a strapless, blue dress with flecks of gold spread through-out it. She smiles at herself in the mirror and leaves her room. She goes into the kitchen, seeing her mother and father already eating breakfast without her.

"Good morning." She deadpans, sitting down and chewing on some bacon. She receives grunts in reply from her parents, and she didn't really care. They usually didn't make any sign of noticing her at breakfast.

She rolls her eyes and focuses on her food in silence. Her parents were abusive and cruel, only focusing on training her so she would be prepared for the Hunger Games. She hated what they did, that they cared more about those stupid games than her.

Phoenix stands abruptly and leaves the house, headed towards the center of town where a stage was set up. A lot of people had already arrived before her, but she didn't really care because, well… She didn't care for the Hunger Games.

* * *

Royale wakes up with a start that morning. He was eager and prepared for the games. He was going to volunteer and come back the victor, he just knew it. He grins at himself in the mirror, his pearly white teeth a-shining.  
He grabs a quick granola bar and struts to the town center, showing off his confidence. He wanted to get there early so he could be in the front and have a better chance of being picked as a volunteer.

_Being in the back is for losers._ He thinks determinedly.

He tosses the wrapper in the trash and waits patiently in his area for everyone to show up. He chats with whoever came by, being a pretty likable person to… very few people.

Royal pays no attention as the mayor begins his speech, something that took up most of the time during the reapings(compared to choosing girl and boy tributes). He turns to the black-haired boy next to him with a smirk.

"You gonna volunteer?" Royal smoothes his golden hair back.

"N-No way man." The boy shakes his head, looking a bit sick.

Royal gives a look of confusion, "Really? That's weird."

"I'm not a Career." The boy shrugs. "Not really into the whole, 'fight to the death' thing."

Royal nods and pays intense attention to the stage as the female tribute is about to be announced. He was interested in who would be going into the arena with him.

He's that confident.

"Phoenix Yew!" The name is announced and a 16-year old female walks up to the stage utterly calm and looked pretty mad if you really paid attention. "Any volunteers?" There are none.

The woman goes to the bowl full of males names, and Royal didn't really care which one they chose. He would get picked. For sure.

"Adam Sanchez!"

The boy Royal was talking to earlier pales and stares wide-eyed up at the stage. He swallows the lump in his throat and slowly makes his way to the stage. Before he even makes it up there, boys of al ages start to shout 'I volunteer'.

Royal shoves other boys out his way and stands at the foot of the stage, right in front of the woman picking names, "I volunteer!"

The lady points at him, her golden nails gleaming in the sunlight. Royal grins and jogs up to the stage, not waiting to be asked his name.

"Royal O'Leary." He states clearly, ignoring glares of older boys all around.

"Let's give around of applause to our two tributes, Phoenix Yew and Royal O'Leary!"

Peacekeepers march the two tributes to the Justice building to be visited by friends and family.

Royal waits patiently as his mother and father enter, both sporting the family smirk and fluffy, blonde hair. The give him congratulations and hope for him to win.

* * *

Phoenix stares up at her parents, hate showing in her eyes as they say their 'goodbyes'.

"You'd better win, Phoenix." Her father states. "Don't bring shame to this families name!"

"Make sure to team up with other Careers." Her mother reminds her.

Phoenix nods in a zombie-like way, just barely listening to their words. The parents leave without an escort and Mira enters, much to Phoenix's surprise.

Mira stands awkwardly, shifting side to side uncomfortably, "H-How's the arm?"

"It's good…" Phoenix murmurs.

Mira gets a small burst of confidence, "I hope you win, Phoenix. I'm sorry for what I did."

"It's fin-"

"No it's not." Mira shakes her head, her braids shaking with it. "I still want to be your friend with all my heart, and I hope you can come home and forgive me. We can be friends again."

Phoenix stares in amazement, for those were the nicest words ever spoken to her, "I-"

Peacekeepers come in and drag Mira out before Phoenix could finish speaking. She sits there with her mouth open, mid-sentence. She closes her mouth and stares at the door, waiting to be escorted to the train.

_I'll win these games. For Mira._

* * *

**This chapter was slightly longer... Don't forget to review! You get sponser points for it!**

**ThunderKrystal... You'll be in it ^_^ I promise!**


	5. District 3: Reapings

**District 3**

Angel wakes up in the morning with a loud yawn. She turns as she takes her time to wake up. She stares at the old picture of her sister, Aria. She had died in the games years before. Angel had begun to train hard ever since(no matter how illegal…).

Angel sits up and walks around her room like a zombie, doing nothing in particular. She leans on her dresser and yawns again, tugging on the curtains to let some sunlight in.

"Good morning, District 3." She laughs softly.

She begins to get ready for the days reapings, a big smile on her face as she moves about her room. She picks out a slightly too big, white dress to wear for the occasion. She puts her blonde hair into two pigtails, and ties white ribbons around them. With a light chuckle, she exits her room and goes into the kitchen, her family already gathered around the table.

The first to greet her is her 12 year old sister, Dorothy, "Morning, Angel!"

"Morning, Dorothy!" Angel takes a seat and pours herself a bowl of cereal for breakfast, for she was in no hurry to get to the reapings.

"Did you sleep well?" Her father chuckles.

"Yeah! Of course!"

Angel finishes up breakfast and puts on some shoes. She walks out her home and towards the center of her district. She waves to the various other girls she sort of knew as she gets in her age-section. The national anthem plays loudly and the Capitol insignia appears on screen.

* * *

Deisel Locs got up in the morning in complete silence. He got ready quickly. He puts on a dusty, gray shirt and black pants, something simple and comfortable. He goes downstairs, giving a quick good morning to his parents. He leaves his house with an apple in hand, walking slowly towards the reapings. The 19-year old boy was nervous, more than that actually. He goes into his age group, keeping his eyes down and focused on the ground. He hoped that maybe, if he tried hard enough, he could disappear and turn invisible.

Deisel barely paid attention to the national anthem, or as the mayor gave the same speech he did every year. A woman with bright, poofy, pink hair comes on stage, her heels making her 4 inches taller than she actually was.

"Ladies first." She smiles and bats her eyelashes at the crowd, pulling a name a random from the large bowl. "Angel Rosara!"

Angel's brown eyes widen slightly at hearing her name. She doesn't move for a few seconds, calming herself enough so she could walk the stage. She pushes past the other girls and goes up the pathway to the stage. She smiles and waves at everyone.

"Wow, everyone looks like ants from up here!" Angel jokes, mostly easing the tension in her own mind.

On the inside, she was freaking out. Why her? Why now? Why…. Just why?  
The pink haired woman walks over to the other bowl, "Now for the gentlemen!" She swishes her hand around the bowl and pulls out a piece of paper. She unfolds it and reads the name. "Deisel Loc!"

Deisel was terrified and shocked. His breath quickens in anxiety as he walks as slow as possible up to the stage, mostly stalling in hopes for anyone who wanted to volunteer.

"Come now, we don't have all day." The pinkette laughs nervously at the boys reluctance. She sometimes wondered why she couldn't get some of the excited tributes like at Districts 1 and 2.

Deisel stands next to Angel, keeping his eyes focused on his feet. He takes a deep breath and lifts his head high like a career. He was still terrified, anyone could see it if they really knew him. He knew in his heart he had to try to win…. Somehow.

"Congratulations to our 2 tributes! Angel Rosara and Deisel Loc!"

Peacekeepers lead the two tributes into their own separate rooms for last visits. Deisel taps his foot nervously as he sits on his bed. His mom and dad come in with halfway encouraging smiles.

"You can do this, Deisel." His mother says affectionately.

Deisel frowns, "Maybe, but don't get your hopes up."

"That's quitter talk, boy." His father scolds. "Are you giving up before you even get to the ring?"

"No." Deisel sighs. Yes.

"Good! Come back a winner or don't come back at all!" His father jokes.

_Do I really have a choice?_ Deisel nods and narrows his eyes slightly, going back to staring at the ground.

* * *

Angel was a bit sad, frowning slightly as she waited for someone to come in. The first is her older brother, Drew. She quickly puts on a playful smile.

"Ah, so you do care." Angel sticks her tongue out.

"Shut up, Angel." He sighs. "You've gotta win this, Ang'."

"Says who?"

"Says me. And the rest of your family." Drew glares. "You need to win. If you won't do it for me, Aria?"

Angel's teasing expression falters at the thought of her deceased, older sister. How had she felt when she saw Aria killed? Devestated. And she wasn't as young as Dorothy.

"You need to get serious and win this thing, got it?" Drew repeats.  
"Don't worry, I will." Angel gives a devious smile, her childish mind putting together a plan(if you could call it that…). "And I'm gonna finish what Aria started."

"That's my girl." Drew chuckles.

Drew exits and her father enters. He hugs Angel for the possibly last time and wishes her good luck. He didn't know what Drew said to Angel, but he knew Angel had changed just a little bit.

Dorothy was crying softly as she hugged her older sister, "Please win, Angel. You've just got too!"

"Don't worry, I'm gonna win this thing." Angel nods determinedly, then ruffles Dorothy's hair. "So don't worry about it, kay kiddo? You'll get wrinkles all over your forehead!"

Dorothy giggles softly as Angel pokes her forehead. She nods back, holding a secret sister bond with Angel.

The peace keepers escort the last 2 family members out as soon as their time is up. Dorothy frowns and wipes away the last of her tears.

_You'd better win, Angel._

* * *

**Wow that took some time. XP such writers block, I had to literally stare at the computer screen for 5 minutes until something came to mind. As I introduce more and more tributes, those who have submitted one or two(or 4 in some cases), can you tell me who EXACTLY they want to ally with? Make my job a lot easier! ^.^**


End file.
